Daizyu Sentai Jurakiranger
'Daizyu Sentai Jurakiranger '(Great-Beast Squadron Jurassicranger) is the 41th installment in the Super Sentai series. Story When an evil ruthless demon empire know as the Dominative Psycho Army Kingdom Wildlife Club DemonStar begins to attacks on Earth. A wise god named Zoid from heaven learn about its and created the Daizyu Sentai Jurakiranger to defeat DemonStar, once and for all. Zoid chosen his son, Zod to help him finds 4 humans to stop DemonStar. They chosen a scientist, a pilot, a agent and a high schooler to become the mighty Jurakirangers! Along the ways, they gains new Juraki Beasts, New Powers and the mysterious Juraki Teal, Violet, Brown and Silver appears to help the Jurakirangers to destroy DemonStar. Characters Allies Supporting Characters Dominative Psycho Army Kingdom Wildlife Club DemonStar * King DemonStar (1-49) * Queen DemonStar (1-48) * Prince DemonStar (1-47) * Princess DemonStar (1-47) * General WarKiller (1-40) * Command CZKiller (16-42) * Command CZPsycho (19-36) * Teibaradotchi (30-43) * Dominative Psycho Demon Soldiers Zeiburus (1-49) * DemonStar Monsters Arsenal Juraki Beasts System Episodes # Dino 1: Here They Comes! The Jurakirangers! # Dino 2: Juraki King-Oh, Unleashed!! # Dino 3: Demonic Jurakirangers!?! # Dino 4: The Mysterious Juraki Teal # Dino 5: Red & Gold vs. Teal! The Grand Juraki Battle of History!!! # Dino 6: Juraki Violet # Dino 7: Double Jurakirangers! # Dino 8: The Red, Violet and White! # Dino 9: The Brave Juraki Parasaurholoophus, Juraki Brown!! # Dino 10: Super Jurakirangers # Dino 11: Super Juraki Teal # Dino 12: The Brave Juraki Silver Albertosaurus is Here!!! # Dino 13: Juraki Red and Juraki Silver vs. General WarKiller! # Dino 14: What Did DemonStar Steal? # Dino 15: What!?! The Jurakirangers Disbands!?!?! # Dino 16: Stop DemonStar! # Dino 17: The Jurakirangers vs. the Undead DemonStar Monsters!! # Dino 18: Nightmares # Dino 19: Juraki Red goes Wild! # Dino 20: Surprise!! Juraki Red's Super Powers Unleashed!!! # Dino 21: Our Neighbors are Zeiburus?! # Dino 22: Juraki Teal No More! # Dino 23: The End of the Jurakirangers!! # Dino 24: One Last Holp # Dino 25: # Dino 26: # Dino 27: # Dino 28: # Dino 29: # Dino 30: A New Enemy, Teibaradotchi Strikes!! # Dino 31: # Dino 32: # Dino 33: # Dino 34: # Dino 35: # Dino 36: # Dino 37: # Dino 38: # Dino 39: # Dino 40: # Dino 41: # Dino 42: # Dino 43: # Dino 44: # Dino 45: # Dino 46: # Dino 47: # Dino 48: # Dino 49: The Ture Powers of The Jurakirangers! Monsters * Daizyu Sentai Jurakiranger: The Movie: The Ultimate Juraki Quest Even in History! - sent in between Dino 23 and 24. * Daizyu Sentai Jurakiranger vs. Rokusei Sentai Epicranger: The Movie Specials * Daizyu Sentai Jurakiranger vs. Kamen Rider XV Spring Vacation Break Special! * Daizyu Sentai Jurakiranger DVD Special: Juraki Red and Gold vs. Juraki Silver Notes Notes: * The Jurakirangers' super modes are possibly based on the Goseigers super mode from Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Ryugan Melon Arms from Kamen Rider Gaim and both Kugga Titan Pegasus mode from Kamen Rider Kugga. * Zoid's super mode is based on Gokai Silver Gold Mode from Kaizouk Sentai Gokaiger and Wizard Infinity Style mode from Kamen Rider Wizard. * King DemonStar's forms is based on Creation King from Kamen Rider Black, Drake Phantom from Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, Deboth's final form from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Shadow Moon (Nobuhiko Akizuki) from Kamen Rider Black. * Queen DemonStar's forms is based on Bishium's Pterosaur form from Kamen Rider Black, Escape Evolve from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and Hades Wise Goddes Gorgon from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. * Prince DemonStar's forms is based on Hades Wise God Dagon from Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Ghost King Salamandes from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive. * Princess DemonStar's forms is based on Ridomihan Kersus from Tokusou Sentai Dekranger, Armor Tusutusu from Hyakujyu Sentai Gaoranger and Development Technical Officer Insarn from Kaizouke Sentai Gokaiger. * General WarKiller is based on Dairando from Kaizouk Sentai Gokaiger and Zilong (metal armor-form) from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. * The Dominative Psycho Demon Soldiers Zeiburus are based on Cotpotros from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Nanashi Company from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Junk Droid Zenitts from Mirai Sentai Timeranger, Zolri from Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger and Genin Magerappa from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. * Command CZKiller is based on Gormin Soldiers from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Leo Zodiarts from Kamen Rider Foruze and Arch Orphnoch from Kamen Rider 555. * Command CZPsycho is based on Lord Baron from Kamen Rider Gaim and Fence Shadow from Ressha Sentai ToQger. * Teibaradotchi is based on Manmaruba Imago from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger and Kinggon of the Bigfoot from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Finale Notes: * JurakiGalleon is based on GokaiGallron from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. * Juraki Ishigo used the name Ishigo from Kamen Rider Ishigo from Kamen Rider. * Juraki Red and Gold's Juraki Rainbow Modes is based on ToQ 1gou of the Rainbow from Ressha Sentai ToQger and AkaNinger Chouztesu mode from Shriken Sentai Ninninger. Episodes Notes: * Episode 7 ressemble both Brave 7 of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Ep. 45 of Dai Sentai Goggle V. * Episode 10 possibly ressemble Epic 20. of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. * * Episode 18 ressemble Brave 25 of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. * Episode 19 and 20 ressemble Brave 26 and 27 of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. * Episode 30 possibly ressemble Ep. 15 of Dai Sentai Goggle V. * Episode 35 and 36 possibly ressemble Ep. 26 and 27 of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. * Episode 39 possibly ressemble Ep. 40 of Gosei Sentai Dairanger.